Dancing with the Stranger
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/One-Shot] Alguien la observa detenidamente, calculando y registrando cada movimiento que hace ella…


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Series Of Unfortunate Events No me pertenecen_

**Aclaraciones: **_Inspirado con la canción de The Killer Mr Brightside, Conde Olaf x Violet. Insinuación Quigley Quagmire x Violet x Conde Olaf. Universo Alterno._

**Summary: [**_AU/One-Shot_**] **_Alguien la observa detenidamente, calculando y registrando cada movimiento que hace ella…_

* * *

**Dancing with the Stranger**

* * *

**[**_Bailando con el extraño_**]**

**.**

"_Los celos, _

_Hacen a las mejores _

_Personas perder el control"_

**.**

Era de noche, las nubes ocultaban lentamente la luna llena y aquellas estrellas que brillaban en pleno cielo nocturno. El viento era fresco e invernal, todos los estudiantes de la Academia preparatoria Prufrock se hallaban dentro de un salón de fiestas, vestidos de manera formal, a parte de la decoración entre colores blanco, rojo, amarillo y negro, incluyendo los detalles de las luces.

Los estudiantes que se estaban egresando, se destacaban por los diferentes colores de sus vestimentas; siendo su fiesta con una temática diferente, que todos lleven antifaces. La idea fue propuesta por el vicedirector Neron a consejos de Carmelita Miseria, quien fue adoptada por Esme hace mucho tiempo; también que al crecer se volvió una mujer arrogante, millonaria y que carece de un comportamiento caprichoso, egoísta y sigue siendo idolatrada por algunos alumnos, que la toman como un buen ejemplo.

Algunos se disponían a bailar un vals, pero esta vez, el vicedirector practico un poco más en estos últimos años y fue mejorando, el problema se trataba que las cuerdas de su violín se rompían por no ser suave al momento de tocar. Este año, obtuvo más estudiantes pero no habían muchos huérfanos como hace tres años atrás. También les dieron la bienvenida a tres profesores; Violet Baudelaire como profesora de Ciencias Naturales, Quigley Quagmire como el profesor de Geografía y Oswald L. Aedus como el nuevo profesor de teatro y música, siendo una materia que no muchos le daban importancia, a diferencia de otras materias.

Una joven de cabellos negros e largos que llegaban por arriba de la cintura. Sus orbes azules, se escondía bajo una máscara, entre sus manos sostenía con delicadeza una copa de jugo de naranja. Aun no estaba dispuesta a bailar entre la multitud, su antifaz de color gris, tenía la forma de un pico de ave para tapar parte de su nariz; tacones medianos de color negro, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido azul oscuro y algo voluminoso que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. Una encantadora dama que había atraído la atención de dos hombres, que circulaban en diferentes direcciones.

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuros se le acercó asombrado y levantó su antifaz para mirarla, aunque ella también hizo lo mismo para estar más cómoda.

—Hermana, te ves hermosa —habló, Klaus para llamar su atención.

—Gracias hermano —le agradeció de manera tímida, abrazando y dándole palmadas a su espalda —Supongo que Sunny y Beatrice se fueron a dormir ¿no?

Klaus sonríe de lado: —Violet, sabes que ellas no pueden estar en esta fiesta.

—Lo sé, Klaus —sonrió de lado, al pensar que al fin estaban en paz. Entre hermanos, disfrutando de la gran fiesta organizada en la academia.

Ella mueve un poco su copa, como si estuviera jugando y fingiendo que estaba tomando un simple vino. De pronto, no había notado la presencia de Isadora, quien se acercaba con un delicado vestido de color rosado salmón, se veía tan linda entre tantas otras chicas.

— _¡Klaus! _—lo llamó, terminando en captar su atención.

Isadora se acerca de manera tímida para ofrecerle su mano, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ese detalle la delataba cuando se trataba del joven Baudelaire.

— _¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?_ —preguntó.

Él miró su mano por unos segundos, después a su hermana que lo acompañaba y era presente en este detalle tierno de la joven Quagmire. Sintió un leve empujón, a causa de Violet para animarlo a bailar.

—No hay problema, hermano. Disfruta de tu fiesta.

Klaus la escucha pero no la mira, toma la mano de Isadora con delicadeza y la guía a la pista de baile. No es un gran bailarín pero entre ellos dos se guiaban para quedarse en su propio mundo. Sin ser interrumpidos por nadie, hasta que llegue la media noche.

Por otro lado, los hermanos Quagmire se habían acercado a Violet para observar disimuladamente a la bella dama, también por ser algo…Protectores con su única hermana, pero al notar que se trataba de Klaus Baudelaire, se calmaron. Es decir, _dejaron de tener mariposas en el estómago _refiriéndose por los nervios y preocupación de ver la identidad del chico con quien bailara ella, aunque por otro lado lo sentían al ver a la joven Baudelaire. Sin embargo, alguien los observaba detenidamente, captando la identidad de los huérfanos Quagmire y Baudelaire, lo tomó como un encuentro entre grandes fortunas que le gustaría obtener de cualquier manera.

El infiltrado quería creer que tenía como objetivo eso, pero no pensó, ni siquiera se imaginó… El gran crecimiento de la huérfana mayor, cada vez que desde espiaba con su monocular, estando desde el otro lado de la pista de baile; esa niña ya es una joven adulta, tenía la apariencia de un antiguo amor, Kit Snicket, por más que mire hacia otro lado, sus orbes azules claros la buscaban. Cada aspecto, gesto y expresión facial que hacia aquella joven, sentía un raro revoloteo en su estómago; que trataba de ahogar bebiendo de un solo trago, su copa de vino tinto.

"_¿Cuántos años habrá pasado? ¿Uno, dos o cuatro?" _pensó mirando, desde lejos con su monocular —.Se parece a su Beatrice, pero también a Kit en otros aspectos —hablaba en voz baja.

Todos creen que él está muerto, aunque en realidad pudo escapar de la isla al igual que aquellos huérfanos que había arrastrado en una canoa. Obviamente, había perdido todo lo que tenía, la fortuna de esos niños, su "acogedora" casa, a Esme y sobre todo…Kit Snicket, a quien salvo sin importar su situación, para cumplir una última misión noble, a pesar de todo lo malo que ha hecho hace años atrás. Sabe que tuvo una hija, Beatrice, que convive con los huérfanos Baudelaire. La misión que él mismo se había asignado, es espiar, calcular y registrar cada movimiento de su fortuna, por suerte, nadie lo reconocía con este disfraz de profesor; peluca de color azabache, sus patillas estaban de color negro y usaba el antifaz con pico de ave que disimulaba su nariz, incluyendo un nueva dentadura y no postiza, así puede atraer a otras chicas.

Por más que en edad sea un poco mayor, su apariencia y físico no habían cambiado mucho. Es como que en estos últimos años su aspecto se mantuvo o como que rejuveneció un poco, sobre todo continuar camuflándose entre la multitud con cada disfraz que tenga guardado. Apariencia de edades ante los ojos de cualquier persona, podría confundirlo con uno de treinta años o treinta y cuatro años.

Olaf quiere creer que aquellos niños se habrán olvidado de él, por lo menos su rostro o no, lo único que le importaba es que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad, aun en sí, sigue siendo aceptado por el entorno estudiantil como esos nuevos docentes que ingresaron. En el caso de Neron y Carmelita, supo pasar desapercibido, aunque aquella joven seguía siendo tan molesta y muy mimada por la crianza de su ex novia, Esme Miseria. Hasta cree que el vestido rosado, con algunos detalles de color dorado, le hacían creer que adapto el lujo de vestirse igual que su ex.

Él hacia un ruido al chocar con sus dientes, al ver que podía distinguir a la joven, bailando entre tanta gente. Moviendo su vestido de un lado a otro, viéndola sonreír tan felizmente al lado de uno de los trillizos. Este se acerca a una de las mesas para servirse nuevamente, otra copa de vino y comer una porción de torta, que contenía un glaseado de frambuesa, algo que tanto extrañaba comer y que sintió nostalgia al dar un mordisco.

Cuando termina de comer, ve la presencia de otra joven, aunque desde el principio esa persona sobresaltaba con colores muy llamativos y que al parecer, tenía sus ojos fijos en Quigley Quagmire, que bailaba a la par de su acompañante.

Entonces…Sonrió ampliamente, no era el único que estaba molesto. Se le ocurrió una idea, una por la cual ambos pudieran aprovechar para alejarlos del uno al otro. Tomando su papel como el egocéntrico Oswald, se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las mesas principales y exclusivas para personas como Carmelita, haciendo un gesto de caballerosidad sobre actuada ofreciendo su mano derecha.

—_Señorita, Miseria… ¿Podrías hacerme el honor de bailar conmigo?_ —preguntó, Oswald manteniendo su postura firme.

Ella lo miró con asco pero no le gustaba dañar su imagen. Por alguna extraña razón, le hizo familiar el tono de esa voz masculina, pero dudaba porque aquel señor ha desaparecido hace mucho.

— ¿A cambio de que…? —interrogó, estando seria y frunciendo el ceño, en parte estaba algo desconcertada.

El profesor ríe entre dientes y le hace un gesto con su mirada para indicarles a los huérfanos bailando. Ella también observa en silencio hasta comprender la situación.

— _¿Es un trato, querida? _—agregó, nuevamente.

—Es un trato, Profesor Aedus.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y continuaron la charla, en plena pista. De igual manera, él quería ser discreto con ella, esto se debía por su imagen y el disfraz que usaba para camuflarse.

—Quigley, estamos bailando delante de todos los alumnos —habló, Violet sonrojada.

—Violet, hay que disfrutar —musitó el joven, mientras que acomodaba su antifaz de felino.

De pronto, sintieron un leve empujón de parte de otras parejas estudiantiles, que provocaron que se separen y dejen de bailar. Ambos hacen contacto visual y luego se ríen, entendieron que era mejor dejar que los alumnos disfruten un poco. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que el causante de todo esto fue el otro profesor, que se había animado en bailar con la odiosa Carmelita y que no le importaba chocar a los adolescentes huérfanos.- Bueno, él disfrutaba de ese detalle-aunque no entendía, porqué hizo eso, en separar al otro par.

Puede que le desagraden los niños, incluyendo aquellos huérfanos que tenían un gran momento feliz. Pero, él se sentía disgustado ver que Violet disfrutaba bailar con alguien más, que no sea él, porque era un experto en el baile.

Violet se retira, sin antes darle una indicación de en dónde lo esperaría y sale, en dirección hacia el balcón. El conde Olaf la ve alejarse de la pista de baile y le indica una señal a su actual acompañante.

—_Ahora…—_murmuró, con una mirada siniestra detrás de su antifaz.

La pelirroja se suelta de las manos y finge tropezarse hasta caer arriba del joven Quagmire, quien lo mira desconcertado, hasta sorprendido por la inesperada aparición de ella.

—Disculpe, profesor Quagmire. No fue mi intención —fingía ella, estando preocupada.

Era la distracción del momento, Aedus se aleja de la multitud que se acumulaba entre padres, alumnos y profesores que le llamaron la atención sobre la caída de la privilegiada Carmelita Miseria con el Profesor, Quigley Quagmire. Sin dudas fue un _accidente _pero ahora uno de ellos lo estaba compensando bailando con la joven, para que la situación no sea algo más exagerada, sobre todo del vicedirector.

Aedus salió hacia el balcón, sus orbes azules claros brillaban de una manera siniestra, al igual que la mitad de su rostro que escondía el antifaz; una sonrisa que se anchaba de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que su bolsillo derecho tenía guardado una navaja, preparado para ella y para el resto de sus hermanos. Ha esperado por tanto tiempo para vengarse que su primera víctima entre aquellos huérfanos millonarios, seria ella.

De repente, se detuvo en seco. Aquella silueta se le hacía familiar, como si tratara de repetir la misma escena en su primer intento de matar a Beatrice Baudelaire, aunque por desgracia, esa mujer tenía un vestido con alas de luciérnaga. Sentía _mariposas en el estómago _y no sabía con exactitud el motivo: ¿Nervioso para matarla? O ¿había algo más?

Ella se voltea, creyendo que es su amigo pero se asustó con encontrarse al nuevo profesor. Ahora, se sentía incomoda por tenerlo cerca, le resultaba conocido esa persona pero… _Otra vez, _se sentía perseguida. Es algo que no debería preocuparse, después de todo… Fue testigo de que el conde Olaf, falleció hace mucho.

—D-Disculpe, pensé que era otra persona —comentó, sintiendo su tensión.

— _¡Oh! Discúlpeme, bella dama. Creí que vi a una vieja amiga mía—_musitó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia —_Si necesita privacidad, se la daré._

—N-No se moleste, señor…

—_Soy el profesor de teatro, Oswald Aedus…—_se presentaba, para agarrar con delicadeza la mano de Violet, quien solo se sentía incomoda por el comportamiento del nuevo profesor —_Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita…_

—Profesora, Violeta Baudelaire —agregó. La joven lo estudiaba en silencio y por su comportamiento, deducía que es alguien que le gusta lo que hace, como el teatro y la música.

— _¿Por qué esta sola? —_interrogó, el sujeto caminaba al lado de ella para arrinconarse en el otro extremo del balcón.

La miraba de reojo, sonreía por lo bajo al notar que solo estaban ellos dos y el ruido de fondo le alentaba en asesinarla, porque nadie escucharía sus gritos desgarradores.

—Quería salir a respirar aire fresco. Pensé que alguien vendría pero creo, que algo le pasó —respondió, tragando en seco.

La joven Baudelaire asomaba su rostro hacia la entrada del salón, para encontrarse con la escena de él bailando con una pelirroja. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, sus ojos estaban abiertos a la par, era algo que le podía sorprender y tampoco no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, no había escuchado los pasos que se aproximaban a su espalda, hasta tenerlo tan cerca de su hombro.

— _¿No crees, que hacen buena pareja? —_preguntó este, fingiendo un tono dulce respecto a esa pareja que bailaba sin preocupación.

Ella suspiró decepcionada, para aceptar que se veían bien.

Después de todo, es una fiesta.

No se imaginó que el profesor se acercara tanto hacia ella, pero sentía un terrible escalofríos y no quería entrar en pánico, quizás sus sentidos estaban equivocados respecto a una persona como él.

— Sí, lo creo —contestó, alejándose.

—Señorita, Baudelaire…Si quiere, podemos bailar —le ofreció su mano, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al proponerle.

Violet lo mira por unos segundos, luego su vista se direcciona en la escena del salón. Dudando, acepta su propuesta agarrando su mano. Bruscamente, su brazo izquierdo es estirado para ser atraída hacia ese sujeto, quien la obliga a pegarse a su cuerpo para empezar a bailar. Sus hombros se tensaron al sentir el tacto de la palma de la mano, siendo apoyada en su cintura; olía su fragancia masculina, pero algo la inquietaba.

Parecía que buscaban una manera más cómoda para bailar, aunque desde otro punto de vista, aparentaba más un abrazo.

Él quería aprovechar la ocasión para secuestrarla, pero su otra opción era matarla.

Ella estaba nerviosa en bailar con un desconocido.

Él estaba buscando la manera de deslizar la navaja que se guardaba dentro de su bolsillo, para ser clavado en la espalda de ella. Miraba de un lado a otro, para ser discreto. Veía como Violet apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, tras ir moviéndose de manera lenta; Olaf tenía la oportunidad de matarla, _"¡Por fin! Podre cobrar la herencia…"_ pensó, con una sonrisa socarrona. No obstante, la miró de reojo y no podía apuñalarla, sintió como si este momento ya lo había vivido pero en otro tiempo.

Con _ella_…Con Snicket, Kit.

Nunca quiso matarla, más bien, recordó cuando pasaba tiempo con ella. Antes de la gran tragedia que terminó provocando el cismo en VFD.

Prefirió no sacar la navaja, se mantuvo en silencio bailando de manera lenta con ella, como si estuviera consolándola por algo que vio. También, se dio cuenta que esa joven dejó de sentirse tensa.

"_Te podría secuestrar…"_pensó Olaf, con su vista fija en otra dirección, como la fiesta de los alumnos. Sin dudas, era su gran oportunidad para matarla, pero ahora, solo cree que necesita a un solo Baudelaire en su vida y con su fortuna.

—Gracias, señor Aedus. No pensé que fuera tan caballeroso —le agradecía ella, con apenas hacer contacto visual con el profesor.

Este se pone tenso por unos segundos y la observa estando callado, por suerte, la muchacha no lo reconoce. Ni siquiera se asusta con reconocerlo, como recordaba antes…Sonríe de lado, gracias a su antifaz, sigue sin ser reconocido, hasta cree que puede que se haya olvidado su rostro.

"_¿Quién sabe? Los huérfanos creen que estoy muerto, como todos"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos. Continúo moviéndose de izquierda a derecha. Todo le traía recuerdos nostálgicos que compartía en esta misma academia, junto con Kit.

Cierra los ojos a la par, respira profundo y exhala por lo que su acompañante escucha sus latidos y su profunda respiración. Él _extraña _a su amada, y esta huérfana cumple con el espejismo exacto de ella.

"_Kit Snicket…Kit…V-Violet Baudelaire"_

Violet lo abraza de manera cálida y reconfortante, algo que para él, la expresión facial de su rostro cambia completamente a sentirse asqueado por ser abrazado por un huérfano, pero acepto de todas formas. Ella le estaba dando un abrazo a alguien que apenas conoce, aunque se sentía tranquila, ahora.

Este se distancia un poco de ella, se sentía confundido y hasta diría, "asqueado" por todo este momento entre ellos. Para no levantar sospechas, se acomoda su antifaz y revisa si su navaja sigue en su lugar.

—Gracias, señorita Baudelaire por esta noche —dijo, al inclinarse para besar su mano. Ya no sabe si lo hace por su sobre actuación, o porque le dio las ganas de ser así. Por dentro, su conciencia estaba en pleno debate, por un lado mandaba todo a la mierda y mientras que su otra mitad, él se sentía de lo peor y teniendo una extraña sensación en su estómago, hasta en el interior de su pecho.

"_¿Mariposas? ¡Wacala!"_

El conde Olaf, o más bien, Oswald le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la profesora y se retira sin decir nada.

La joven se queda observando cómo se alejaba, hasta perderlo entre la gente. Se toca su mejilla y sonríe por lo bajo.

—El gusto fue mío, Oswald Aedus.

Aquel sujeto regresaría y esta vez, no dudaría en secuestrar a la mayor de los Baudelaire. Quizás no todo recae en la fortuna, porque ella siendo como es…Sea la fortuna más valiosa.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Aedus: Significa "Fuego", en realidad es un nombre. Pero lo agregue como apellido para armar (con las iniciales Olaf, aunque iba a ser un nombre largo)_

_Como dije en las aclaraciones, me agrada tanto Quigley Quagmire x Violet/ Conde Olaf x Violet. Es mi primer fanfic mencionando estas parejas. Me basé lo que es la serie de Netflix, y estoy pensando hacer otro fanfic relacionando Conde Olaf x Violet. Me disculpo si hay alguna falla gramática u ortográfica. Acepto, críticas constructivas. Sé que el Conde esta algo Ooc y algo cursi, saliendo un poco de su lado malvado… También si les interesa esta idea del one-shot, puedo tomarlo en cuenta para una futura historia._

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
